ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Huwasi
Spawning Conditions * Found at H-8 and H-11, possible other spawn locations. Easy solo 75 RDM/NIN, never got to yellow HP. Spams Crystal Rain about every 20 secs. Susceptible to paralyze and slow. 0/2 on dropsJesseven 22:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Could Rock Golems be possible placeholders? --Pyerzuka 02:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ** I don't think the Rock Golems are phs. I am currently looking at him now right next to Rock Golem at H-8/H-7. I took a screenshot if people don't believe me. Shumanfoo 14Nov2009 *** Same here, just fought him standing next to a Rock Golem (No link) Themutznutz *** As soon as I defeated Elusive Edwin this guy popped immediately afterwards, may be worth looking a bit more? --Zemzerrett 12:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *** Nope, just fought them the other way around. Took this guy out, then just around the corner Edwin was up. Themutznutz *Confirmed multiple spawn locations possibly through points not currently occupied by Rock Golem or by morphing. His repop is approximately 2-3 Hours and each time located was beside a rock formation and without an occupying Rock Golem. --Setsumi 16:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aggression *I have fought 3 times and found the faster/higher damage we do, the less time in between Crystal Rains, which makes sense. We duo'd Thf and Blu, it used Crystal Rain 7 times, which was every 1-3 attacks on us. Watched it fight solo many jobs and it used it every 5 or so attacks. This makes it hard to solo on jobs that can't heal or have access to some dmg reduction (gear or SS). He didn't even hit us besides the Crystal Rain. I have watched it kill a rdm, a thf, a blu, and a pld who tried to solo it. So, I also disagree on the easy soloness. Has anyone confirmed if he argo's magic and sight like most golems? I never had thought to. Shumanfoo 16Nov2009 *I'm pretty sure he didn't aggro me by sight. --Josephpate :: Im not sure he agros at all, or if he does its an incredibly short range. Ive run by hum numerous times on sub 60 characters, a few times rather close to him and he hasn't agroed yet. I don't want to test the range since I dont feel like dying on my lowbie but his agro range must be pretty small. LiennaOfShiva 20:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *Easily duoed THF73/NIN and RDM52/WHM. Vilumbar 18 Nov 2009 *He does in fact agro. Tested with Rdm/Dnc. His sight radius is approximately 2-3 Yalms at level 75 and does agro by sight. I have attempted to agro him on three different occasions first with invisible on to test true sight second with invisible and sneak, attempting to agro from behind and third with sneak on attempting to agro from the front. I am almost positive he has sight based agro but a very short radius. --Setsumi 16:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I believe that he is a random spawn, I have solo'd alot in The sanctuary. I have seen times when no huwasi have been around, other times I have seen several spawns(3) at the same time. I do know that he links with rock golems, twice i pulled huwasi when I was trying to pull a Rock Golem. 2 Sept. 2010 Testimonials * Soloed as 75WHM/NIN, Cleric's Briault for body piece, just keep shadows up, rarely used Stoneskin, Flashed on a regular basis. Once it gets below 50% it starts using Crystal Rain every 20-30 seconds. Once he fell below 15% he begins to spam it constantly almost every other attack. Crystal Rain takes all shadows down. I used Mystic Boon to keep MP up which made this fight easily manageable. I was taking average hits around 118hp, critical 215hp. - Shaawn Asura 15:32 EST 1 May 2010 * Easy solo as SAM75/37NIN with lvl 70 Soothing Healer NPC. Start with ~300 TP -> Sekkanoki -> Yuki -> Gekko dropped him to 43% HP (5/5 Overwhelm) After that it was Meditate up again, Kasha (for paralyze) and ride the rest of the fight out. 0/2 on the drop... both times Treasure Hound was in effect >.> Both times I've encountered him he's been directly next to a Rock Golem so I think they share spawn points but aren't PHs by any means. * Approached him since it said easy solo 75... well I'm WHM75 and he killed me with 4 hits. --Elvaron 16:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Hits hard, but soloed as THF/DNC. Crystal Rain seems to speed up as HP is reduced. Gave 72 EXP solo at 75 with signet, hope that might pin down the level a little bit. 70-73ish?Uwen.Unicorn 21:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * soloed as taru 75whm/37nin. Hits hard, but is pretty inaccurate. Started fight without full mp and ended up having to use Pro-Ether +1 I happened to have in my inventory. Got also 72 exp with signet. --Ukko Ylijumala 23:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 72DNC/blm. Used Joyeuse and Tav. Taco. Otherwise have meh gear. Started the fight with less than 100 tp and some finishing moves... Ice Spikes helped a lot. Switched to evasion gear and that seemed to help also. Wasn't too difficult, he DOES hit pretty hard, but I was able to keep TP up. --Josephpate 15:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Fought him before information was posted on wiki. Knew he was an NM and ~75 so I decided to try him out as 75RDM/BLM. I walked away from the fight with 190 HP (out of roughly 1200) and no MP. He hits HARD and is not really an easy solo on mage unless you have NIN. Crystal Rain kept tearing down Stoneskin. -- Ladyari (Kujata) *Soloed without much problem as SAM75/DNC37 with Soboro and evasion gear, using Seigan+Third Eye. Started the fight without the evasion gear, but he hits hard, and when he landed 3 hits in a row, with one being a crit, followed by Crystal Rain, I decided to throw on some evasion. :P Still, wasn't much threat until the end, at which point I took off about 20ish % of his HP with Sekkanoki Rana->Gekko for Darkness. He spammed Crystal Rain a few times back to back after that SC, and got me down to about 400 HP at one point, but nothing a few waltzes couldn't fix. Gave me 72 limits, but no drop. --Kyrie 20:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *soloed without much problem as a SMN66/WHM33. Used Carbuncle kiting with Fenrir/Eclipse Bite mixed in to speed things up. it took for EVER, 15~20 minutes lol Orenwald 15:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *THF75/DNC Well merited. Got him down to 75% before I couldn't keep up with the crystal rain spam anymore. He literally used it every 2-3 hits with my low delay dagger. He never hit me besides the crystal rain. Not an easy solo. whitex Dec. 5, 2009 *soloed as 75THF/NIN used 2 npc lv 70 soothing healer charges to kill it though, might be a good idea to kite it and use bloody bolts if you got +speed gear like trotter or the one from shantotto addon, TH3 0/1 --lucifersama 22:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Very easy fight as rdm/dnc just buff-up and attack very rarely did i get yellow hp cast your enfeebs on it. thats about it... xxor 12/14/09 *Solo'd as SMN75/WHM. Hit me (taru) for about 150-200 per hit without buffs. Easily killed, hate was not an issue. 70 exp for soloing, if that helps determine a level. --Aoisa 05:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *Took this guy on as 75DNC/NIN with a 75DRG/RDM. Fight was easy enough, but going in with no TP/shadows etc was fun! Hits hard, 170+ on normal hits. Crystal Rain hit for 106 or 212 every time (strips shadows), and damn he spams it fast in the last 20%!! (Every 5 seconds in my log) No drop, and now waiting to see if I can narrow down the repop timer. 54 Limit Points recieved. Themutznutz 19:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as DNC75/THF27. Was out there farming and ran across him. I heard some horror stories about it but thought "Hey, I'm DNC, I should be OK." This fight was rough. Granted I was gimped sub and didn't have all my good gear. Fight lasted 15 minutes, my HP jumping all over the place. Went in with around 50% TP and 2 FM's. Tried to go Drain Samba 3 with Saber Dance first, but that failed horribly, had to throw on Fan Dance for the rest of the fight to decrease the damage he does. Crystal Rain hit for 52, 107, or 214 through 20% Fan Dance. Melee hit for 15 through fresh Fan Dance, 159 through old Fan Dance. Violent Flourish didn't seem to be able to stun Crystal Rain, but wasn't too difficult to land. Literally Step Step Reverse as much as you can because his hits and Crystal Rains drop your HP pretty quickly so TP can run out fast. Threw in the occasional NFR Violent (I don't have NFR merited much, only 1 FM at the moment) to stun every now and then. Had a WHM come out to try to save me but by the time she got there it was pretty much dead already. Rough fight, but could have been much worse. Much easier with proper sub and gear though I'm sure. Only drop I got was a Light Crystal. Added Light Crystal to the drop page. --Yamoto 06:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not add crystals (or beastmen/kindred seals) to drop lists. The type of crystal a mob drops is listed right under Family at the top of the page. (As for beastmen/kindred seals, all mobs that give exp can potentially drop beastmen seals, and all mobs level 50 or higher that give exp can drop kindred seals.) --Kyrie 18:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 73 PLD/DNC with little difficulty. Defense at 453 and using Joyeuse. No items were used. Used Drain Samba II and Curing Waltz II as main source of healing. Started fight with 0% TP. Used Shield Bash and Sentinal, Flash, Rampart and Reprisal whenever possible. -- Katty of Unicorn server 2:35AM 2/28/2010 *Soloed as THF/NIN. Crystal Rain spam makes this a very very hard solo. I eventually resorted to kiting him around a tree, stopping only to shot a bloody bolt at him every once and a while... and it somehow worked. I did notice that he would use Crystal Rain after every other bloody bolt hit. Also, though I only hit him with one, I don't think sleep bolts work on him. Onishi22 10:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Onishi22 *Attempted solo as SAM75/NIN37, no use of NPC. Meditated to 170% TP, then TP'd on it until 200%. Sekkanoki+Tachi: Gekko+Tachi: Kasha+Fusion reduced it to a little less than half its total hp. Had poor enough accuracy that I could solo a leech for TP during the fight and use Tachi: Gekko before Meditate was available again. After Meditating again, I used Tachi: Kasha (which was a big mistake, my Tachi: Gekko might have given those extra 50 points that would have killed Huwasi). He killed me at little less than the 1% that's posted on the main page. Only two of his melee attacks touched me; the rest of the damage came from his Crystal Rains which activated promptly after each of my weapon skills. Trenchtown Rock 3:45, June 12, 2010 (EST) Strategies/Job Combinations :*Failed solo on 75PLD/30THF with 54 Stalwart Shield NPC. --Yumeiqian 20:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by RDM/NIN Bio kiting around the sanctuary. :*Soloable by 71Sam/35Dnc easily with evasion gear. :*Soloable by a 75Sam/dnc with a physical dmg -% gear set (normal hits did about 67~89 with -19%) crystal rain went through third eye and averaged 120~200. and hardly broke third eye with seigan up. :*Easily Solable by 75pld/dnc. :*Solo'd by 75smn/37whm kiting with Carby betweeng predator claw's with garuda which seemed the most effective Rage doing about 1.2-1.4k damage. Keep stoneskin and blink up. :** Just did this as 72SMN/WHM on my way through, using the same method as above. --Evagelo 19:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd by 75bst/37thf easily with Courier Carrie. :*Easily soloed by 75 PUP/DNC with Soulsoother and Soothing Healer NPC. :*Duo's by rdm/blm lvl 73 and adventuring fellow lvl 65 ("Stalwart Shield" combat style) :*Killed on 75NIN/THF with outside cures. Didnt hit me much but Crystal Rain went through shadows. :*Soloed by 75WHM/NIN with little difficulty. Hits like a truck. :* Easy solo 75PLD/NIN. AoE spam isn't terribly dangerous, but melee hits are stronger than the lvl might suggest. :* Not Easy at all dualboxing Thf/nin + Sam/Rng. Requires Sam 2hr, and finish the fight with both chars ~100 HP. Crystal Rain spam does massive damage. Pet job or high defense jobs would be the best. 0/4 on drop with TH4. Respawn seems to be a solid 2hrs from ToD. DraycoHades 22:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Piece-o-piss on Dnc/nin :*Easy Solo 75Rdm/Blm using Kite method, loses interest easily, no movement speed required, and keeping Bio II Poison II with additional Thunder III and Blizzard III for speed. --Setsumi 16:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Just Solo'd again 75Rdm/Dnc tanking straight up with basic gear. The guy hits like he has two small SUVs for arms and likes to spam his crystal rain at 20% still was nice and easy. --Setsumi 02:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Attempted on 75DRG/WHM when passing through. Hit pretty hard, and got to the point where I was triggering one healing breath after another. MP wouldn't have lasted, don't think a DRG could solo it without a lot of luck. --Linoth 19:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo by 75DRG/BLU with Wyrm Armet and very good HB gear. --Solrain 04:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed with little difficulty by a MNK75/DNC37 using an Evasion set up, hit fairly hard but wasn't terribly accurate--Lacas 20:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Easily soloed on 75 NIN/DNC, Built up to 200tp before the fight and just used waltzes+sambas to keep myself healed thru the tp moves. Went heavy on evasion and debufs to make the fight easier but could be done with less IMO. Also does not appear to have a Ph, all golems were up the numerous times ive seen him and sometimes along with other NMs in the area (including Elusive Edwin and Bastet)LiennaOfShiva 20:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :*I just killed this thing Solo on 75Rdm/blm. Just kept Stoneskin up at all times and hit him with my joyeuse. Died finally when I was out of MP. :* Solo'd SAM/THF on my way to sky, hard fight. had to pop 2hour seigan/third eye up. he got me down to 300hp crystal rain spamed for 105-200 dmg only melee hit me once for 150dmg. :* Trio'd by 60Rdm/Whm, ??Whm/Nin and 50-somethingMnk/Nin. Easy fight. All of my enfeebles stuck, including ONE bind. Whm helped melee and mnk tanked while I cured and enfeebled. Crystal Rain is a PAIN!!! Kres-Asura May 21st, 2010 00:56 kclub + huwasi kclub + huwasi = crystal rain every 5 seconds.. that is all :o Jado818 06:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC)